


Spot's a monster?!

by wanderlust_devil_red



Series: Newsie Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlust_devil_red/pseuds/wanderlust_devil_red
Summary: People see Spot Conlon, King of Brooklyn, as a monster. His boyfriend may have some different ideas.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsie Writing Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179494
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Spot's a monster?!

**“Do you know who I am?”  
“You’re a monster.”**  


Spot’s head whipped to Race. He immediately regretted it. He was the King of Brooklyn. He was Spot Conlon. He shouldn’t be showing this much emotion but...this was Race. Somehow, he had made it past every single one of Spot’s walls. He could feel hurt and anger boiling up inside him.  


He began to stand up but, before he could, Race grabbed his wrist with a “Wait!”. Spot leveled him with a mild glare but sat back down next to him. He gave Race a look that said “Well?”  


Race grimaced slightly and said, “That came out wrong.” He looked at Spot earnestly and said, “What I meant was that that was basically what other people call you. Not me.” Spot looked at him curiously. He could feel his anger changing into confusion.  


Race seemed to see that because he smiled and said, “I don’t think you’re a monster. I think you’re Spot Conlon. King of Brooklyn. Big ol’ teddy bear with a steel cover. I think that you’re my home away from home. You’re my family. I love you.”  


With each word, Spot could feel his cheeks heating up. He couldn’t say those words back but he could show Race. He grasped the front of Race’s shirt before smashing his lips against his. Spot could feel a small smile on Race’s face. He made sure to wipe that smile off his face by sticking his tongue in his mouth. He swallowed the quiet moan Race made. He was going to show Race just how much he loves him and just how much he appreciated the words Race gave him.


End file.
